Confederation of Tribes
For more information related to prior events, see: Pre-Saanz Era The Confederation of Tribes was a historic event in the history of Tario that begun the recording of known history. Thus, the beginning of this series of events marked year 1 of the Saanz Era or S.E as it is commonly noted. The significance of these events are related to the histories of the most prominent ethnic groups in Tario and a collection of summits that defined Saanz culture and it's existence amongst the Giants who roamed the world. Through the years 1-6, roughly three summits had commenced and two articles were drafted that declared some of the first democratic rights in Tario's history. Note: Each name for the following tribes and cities are known by their common modern name as the previous languages and names for the cities have been lost in time. Origins The concept of Saanz unity as a species was not a commonplace idea prior to 45 P.S.E when the notable thinker Kakina Thoro from the Leamonites tribe theorized the connection of Saanz to be one the same species, possibly similar to Giants. Her work was documented in a series of diaries that were later published by her offspring as Dismantle The Species in the years 10 P.S.E. Thoro questioned the legitimacy of the Leamonite scrolls that had considered Leamonites to be the sole creation of God's work. Other tribes they were in contact with were considered to be below them in stature and thus were treated accordingly. Due to her work being considered blasphemy and a threat to the tribe's religious leaders, she was forced to descend into the woods alone in Northern Tario until her death in 31 P.S.E and by 28 P.S.E, the Leamonites had begun to refute their religious leader's convictions and thus set off a chain of thought known as Connection Theory. Prior connections from one tribe to the other were similarly made by thinkers prior to the Confederation. Osh Th'rst of the Amhersts peoples once drafted theories that they shared common blood with Windsorians and Essexians but not with the other tribes. The First Summit (1 S.E) By 8 P.S.E, Kakina's work had become common reading amongst the peoples of Tario. Many tribe leaders had agreed upon ideas even though this put them in direct conflict with their own religious sections of the communities. During this point in time, the Theory Conflict was fought sporadically throughout Tario though battles were small and sparse due to the relatively low population of Tario at the time which was no more than 200,000 between each tribe. By the end of the conflict in 3 P.S.E, the Seven Tribes as they are known, made formal plans to meet in the Great Library of Leamonia to discuss the topic. The seven tribes were/are as follows: *Windsorians - Centered around the city of Windsor on the north-western corner of Tario. *Essexians - Hailing from the central and southern regions of Tario and originally from the Old City of Essex *Kentians - From the far east regions and based in the city of Chatham *Amhersts - From the south-western portion of Tario and based on the coastal city of Amherst *Kings - Southern coast based peoples known to be sparse among the Kingsland region. No major city. *Tilberians - From the pocket area known as Tilberia, they are centered in the city of the same name. *Leamonites - Another south coast tribe known to be connected to the cultural center of The Point in which they are from. As these tribes converged, many others felt left out of the decision making process and began a series of rebellions. The most notable tribe that led a rebellion due to their initial invitation to the summit was the Crusaders who began the Southern Rebellions. In this summit, the concept of a cohesive species known as the 'Saanz' (Derived from ancient southern Tario languages.) were not only declared to be one the same regardless of tribe but also as the rightful owners of the land of Tario. This sort of Saanz unity would become the basis for the world state known as the United Kingdom of Essex and Kent hundreds of years later who would come to dominate the known world in their imperialistic efforts. Many other Saanz Unity Groups would spring up over the years, citing passages from these articles to lobby for more cooperation amongst the tribes. There was also dissidents from the summit who became disillusioned by the summit's recognization of only seven tribes. The core council that developed during these summits, known as the Council of the Seven Tribes would only recognize the seven as God's chosen people. The remaining cultures were mere offshoots of the core seven though it has been argued and proven on occasions that the Crusaders developed independently of the seven tribes thus leading them to be considered the "Eighth Tribe". The summit ended in the season of Frost that same year with many tribes adopting common legislation to give their peoples property rights and self-control of their own finances.